Another Life
by Toushi
Summary: be-the-peaf; Prompt #11 - 'Maybe, in some other life, we could do it. There'd be no fighting, no war; we could be together, be happy and carefree.' / It could still happen, you know. / Mako. Korra. Makorra.


**Title: **Another Life  
**Summary: **['Maybe, in some other life, we could do it. There'd be no fighting, no war; we could be together, be happy and carefree.' / It could still happen, you know. | Mako. Korra. Makorra.]**  
****Word Count: **5,291

**be-the-peaf****·** Prompt 011 – Cloudless Sky

_the lazy days…_

**Notes: Korra is just a waterbender in this one. Not the Avatar.**

-.-

**-Another Life-  
-9/15/12-**

-.-

"Come on, we've got to keep moving." Mako says, lifting a tree branch from his path. He scans the area briefly before waving an arm forward. "Coast is clear."

"Do you have to do that every time?" Korra sighs, coming up from behind. She stretches, lifting her arms behind her head. "Besides, it's getting late. We should make camp for the night."

"There's still plenty of sunlight left." Mako says, pointing to the sun sinking below the horizon. "There should be a village somewhere nearby; once we reach it we'll find a place to rest."

"Finally, some real beds!" she exclaims. "We've been sleeping on the ground for too long, my back's starting to go stiff."

"Well come on then, the faster we start moving, the faster we get there." He says, waving her on. She runs the short distance to his side and grabs onto his arm. He looks surprised for a second, but then his face softens and he puts his hand on hers for warmth.

"Let's go."

-.-

Korra is the first to see the lights.

"There is it!" she says, pointing to a small bundle of buildings in the distance. Mako hoists his pack up and feels a twinge of gratitude to finally see some form of human life after weeks of travelling. Korra looks back at him, the excitement barely contained on her face. He nods forward.

"A little farther." He says.

They shuffle down to the dirt path leading to the village. They're almost to the edge of it when Mako stops and puts a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"What?" she asks and he takes his pack off and searches through it, looking for something. After removing a few items from it he pulls out a tall green coat.

"Put this on." He says, holding it out to her.

"Come on, Mako. We'll only be staying here a day at the most; do I really need to put that on?" she groans, crossing her arms at the coat.

"I haven't seen anyone else wearing Water Tribe clothes for months; you have to keep a low profile, Korra." He says with a serious tone. "You know what could happen."

Korra sighs and swipes the coat from him. Throwing her arms in it, she quickly buttons up the jacket and lifts the collar over her neck, thoroughly hiding any shade of blue that could peak its way out into the open.

"This better not have bugs lying around in it." Korra mutters under her breath as she brushes off some dirt from the surface. "Do you even wash this thing?"

"I'll find someplace to clean it later," he says. "First things first; beds."

"Lead the way, captain." Korra says, giving him a brief mock-salute. He returns with a lope-sided smile, and they go into the village.

-.-

It's quiet as they walk down the dirt roads, orange lights lined above the buildings guide the way, but other than the occasional silhouette cast behind a shaded window, there is no sign of anyone.

"It's so empty here…" Korra mentions, her eyes wondering around the streets. "It's like there's no one here."

"I wouldn't say nobody: look." Mako says, and he points to a building down the street. "An inn. We should be able to find a place there to rest."

-.-

A bell rings as they enter and after waiting a few minutes in the entrance, a man appears from the back. He's old and has a slight hunch in his back; Mako looks down at the counter and sees it reads "Toza". Toza glares at them and runs a hand across his face.

"You two are getting here late, need a room?" he says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, it took a while to get here." Mako replies. He reaches into his pocket for some money and hands it to the man. "One room, if you have it."

"I've got plenty of room; nobody ever comes down here anymore." Toza says and he starts to shuffle through a drawer on the counter. He starts to pull out all sorts of objects, scraps of paper, various tools, a worn down glove.

"I know there's a key somewhere…" he mutters. Korra gives Mako a look and approaches the counter.

"Where did all the people go? The ones who lived here." She asks. Toza continues to dig through the drawer.

"Those Equa-whoists keep scaring everyone away. I hear they're coming down here, rumors of a bending rebellion in the mountains or something idiotic like that – ah, found it." he says, lifting a small brass key into the air. He points it at Mako and Korra with a stern look on his face.

"If you two are benders I'd advise you to get out of here as soon as you can; it's not safe for anyone, bender or non-bender, to be around when those extremists get here."

"Thanks for the advice." Mako says, taking the key. The man turns and starts to head toward the room he appeared from before he stops for a moment to call over his shoulder.

"Your room's at top of the stairs, second one on the left."

-.-

"Ah!" Korra sighs, flopping down on the bed. "I've missed this…"

"Yeah, I've notice." Mako says as he places their packs against the wall. He puts his hands on his hips, surveying the room. Two small cloth beds, a few lamps, flickering with the last signs of life and some green curtains covering a fairly large window. The floor and walls look scuffed up and dusty from the lack of inhabitants, but it's nothing that will bother them.

"Nice room." He says, more to himself than to her.

"I think it's excellent." Korra says, and she rolls off the bed and goes to the window. Pushing away the dull curtains doesn't do much to help with the lighting, but the moonlight that makes its way in adds a cool effect to the room and Korra leans forward to look at the sky, her face right against the glass.

"You should close that." Mako says from behind her.

"Why?" she asks, her breath spreads on the glass.

"It's not safe; someone could see."

Korra sighs and turns around to face him.

"And who would see anything?" she asks, holding a hand to the window. "It's dark and there's no one in the street – you're being too paranoid."

"I'm just being cautious."

"Yeah, well I wish you'd lighten up." She mutters, facing the glass and Mako steps forward to her but stops, his foot raised in the air. Sighing, he sits down on the nearest bed and stares down to the floor.

"I hate this." He says bitterly. "All this running, being hidden from the world."

"I do too." Korra sighs and she presses her forehead to the glass. "I wish we could just stop – go back to the way things were. Before all this."

Mako sighs.

"We can't do that, Korra. Not anymore."

"I know," she says and closes her eyes, thinking with the cool glass on her skin. Then, she lifts her head and looks to the sky.

"Maybe we could." She whispers. Mako turns at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe, in some other life, we could do it. There'd be no fighting, no war; we could be together, be happy and carefree." She says, still looking to the stars. "We'd live in the city; see bending shows and plays, go out at night with friends and lay around, just for the fun of it."

Mako smiles. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"It could still happen, you know." Korra says, turning to him, her hand on the glass. Mako lies back on the bed with his arms behind his head. He doesn't say anything; he just stares up at the ceiling with calm eyes that Korra can dream but never hope to fully understand. There's too much behind them. Too many bad memories, too many decisions; tough, terrible ones that he's had to make in his life. Mako's said before how he thinks he's too young for this, and Korra agrees with him. After a long moment of silence he opens his mouth to speak.

"I don't think so." He says and he lifts himself up and moves to the top of the bed. "I'm going to get some sleep. You should too."

"Alright, I will." She replies even if he doesn't seem to be listening. His mind is in another world, and so is hers. Korra gazes out at the sky one last time, watches the stars shine from so very, very far way and she reaches over and closes the curtain. A shroud of blackness covers the room.

"Goodnight." She whispers.

There is no response.

-.-

Morning comes for Korra when she hears the loud thud of Mako's knee against the wall. Groaning, she opens her eyes to see him leaned over, rubbing a hand over his sore leg. The packs he put near the wall have fallen over, he was probably heading out.

"Where are you going?" she asks, sitting up in the bed. "You're not one to get up and go off without telling me."

"To check around town, see if anyone knows where this rebellion is hiding out." He says. He stands up from the ground, facing the doorway.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get involved in that." She says. "Not since…"

She stops. Mako sighs.

"I know I did, but I at least want to try to find out where it is. If they have people from Republic then…" his voice trails off and he closes his eyes before saying: "Then we might get to see Bolin again."

She can almost feel her heart stop for a moment.

"Mako," she says, "Bo-"

"I know the chances are slim, but it's a rebellion in the _mountains._ That means earthbenders." He speaks and his voice is confident as he turns his head to her. "I have to try, at the very least."

Korra opens her mouth but the words don't come out.

_But…_

She exhales.

"Fine. I'll wait here; let me know if you find anything."

"I will." He says and lifts his hand in a short wave. "See you later."

-.-

A few hours later, the door opens and Mako enters, his face downcast.

"Did you find anything?" Korra asks, getting up from her seat. Mako shakes his head.

"No, nothing. That old man was right, there's hardly anyone here. And anyone I _did _find wouldn't tell me anything. They're all too scared." He says, and he leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

"We should probably get moving then," Korra says. Walking over to their packs, she looks them over, making sure the straps are on tight. "The Equalists will be here soon. We can't afford to stay here any longer."

Mako raises a hand to his face and squeezes the skin around his forehead.

"But where are we going to go? Are we going to keep running for the rest of our lives?" he asks.

"I don't know." She replies and takes the bags, slinging one around her shoulder and holding the other one to him. "We'll have to decide that later."

A knock comes from the door and their head immediately turn to the sound. The sound of keys clicking in the handle turn and grind and Mako is hesitant at first but then he reaches out and pulls the door open to find Toza standing right in front of it.

"You're coming with me." He says and Mako feels his muscles tense up, like a small burst of adrenaline running through his veins. But then the older man lifts his arms for him to stop.

"Settle down, I'm not here to turn you in." he says. "I heard you were looking for that rebellion, where it's located."

"Do you know?" Korra asks. Toza gives a cocky one-sided smirk.

"Yup, and I'll lead you straight to it."

-.-

Toza leads them away from the village and starts leading them up a path toward the mountainside. The area is thick with trees and undergrowth that encircles the group within. Toza goes ahead with Mako and Korra staying farther back. Korra leans in toward Mako and cups her mouth from Toza's direction.

"Do you think we should trust him?" Korra whispers, her eyes scanning the branches above them. "This could be a trap."

"It's our only shot at finding out if Bolin's alright. We've got no choice." He says.

"Quit your yammering and keep up!" Toza shouts over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

The two of them look ahead past Toza to see a patch of light gleaming through the trees. Moving closer, they see it's the face of a giant wall of gray rock, smooth and sparkling, reflecting the sun's rays back into the forest. Mako walks to it and places a hand on the stone, feeling the warmth coming from the earth. He looks to Toza.

"How do we get inside?"

"Like this." Toza says. He spreads his legs into a stance and in a quick solid motion pushes his hands downward. The earth shifts and begins to sink into itself; dust fills the air and when it clears there is a hole in the mountain that is just tall enough to fit a man through.

"You're a bender!" Korra says, staring in awe at the newly formed tunnel.

"Yeah, I've been leading benders that have come to my inn ever since this whole conflict started." Toza says, standing confidently.

"How many are inside?" Mako asks, trying to see down the tunnel. Toza simply waves them forward.

"Come see for yourself."

They're about to enter the tunnel when three streams of earth rush at them and rises around their bodies, trapping them in a mound of dirt and rock. Korra and Mako struggle to get free but the earth is too hard, packed against their limbs and making it impossible to bend or move or do anything else. Toza breathes in and bends the earth away, it lands in a dusty pile at his feet and Toza faces forward as two figures come from the cave.

"You really have to do that every time, huh?" he says, crossing his arms. The figures relax and ease up from their stances at the sound of Toza's voice. Slowly, they enter the light, bringing their hands to their faces. Both are dresses in dull green coloured clothes; a layer of dirt covers their skin, making them appear darker than they should. The older of the two, his face wrinkled and worn from days of labor, steps forward.

"We're just being cautious, Toza. We didn't mean any harm." The man says and he lowers the earth enclosed around Mako and Korra. He looks them over as they flex about to get the dirt off.

"So you're refugees too? Where are you from?" the man asks.

"Republic City." Mako says, walking to the man. "We were there when the first attacks started; we've been on the run ever since."

"Must have been tough, coming this far." the man says. He turns to Toza. "Let's head in, we gotta keep this place hidden."

"Right." Toza replies. "Come on, you two!"

-.-

The cave is dark and smells strongly of dirt and iron. It goes in for a long way as they keep walking further and further into the mountain. Mako stands near the front, lighting the way with flame in his hand.

"It must be nice, being a firebender." says the younger of the men, looking happily at the fire above Mako's palm. "I'm Tenku, by the way. The other one is Jeben."

"Mako, nice to meet you. And yeah, I guess it is." Mako replies and he tries to look down the tunnel, hoping to see where they were going. But it's too dark, there's nothing but shadow. He looks to Tenku. "How many benders are here?"

"Not many…" Tenku replies and he puts his finger to his chin, thinking. "It's hard for people to find this place, or even know about it. There are probably 30 of us here in total, give or take."

"How many of you are earthbenders? Are there any from Republic?" Korra asks.

"There's about 12 earthbenders here, and I think there's one from Republic, maybe two."

"What are their names?" Mako asks quickly, looking at Tenku with pleading eyes. "Is there anyone named Bolin?"

"Hey, yeah!" Tenku smiles. "Wait, you're his brother, right? He's always going on about you."

"So he's alright!" Korra says, grinning widely. She takes hold of Mako's free hand and pulls him forward. "Come on, let's go find him!"

"Yeah!" Mako says, and then he looks to the others. "Uh-"

"Go on, we know the way." Jeben says. Mako smiles and nods.

"Thanks!"

-.-

"Do you see him?"

"Not yet, keep looking."

Mako scans over again and again. They made it to a large open room, full of people huddling around fires. Tunnels jet out from the sides of the cave in all directions. He looks at each fire, at each person. Bolin could be anywhere, look like anything now, he has to be careful, and look closely.

"There he is!" Korra shouts and Mako whips his head forward. Korra's pointing to a group near the middle of the cave but once he sees him it's no mistake. Bolin is crouched down, leaning in near the fire. His face is hidden from them but Mako would recognize his strong back anywhere.

"Bolin! Hey, Bolin!" Mako shouts, cupping his mouth between his hands. Bolin looks up and around before he finally lands on them. A huge grin spreads on his face and he gets up and runs to them, almost tripping a few times in the process.

"Mako! Korra!" he says, running into them and giving them a big hug. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"We have too, Bolin." Mako says, wrapping his arms around his brother's back. "We're so glad you're okay."

Bolin breaks the hug and looks at the fully.

"You two look awful. Where did you go?"

"All around," Korra says. "Hiding from Equalists mostly."

"How did you get here?" Mako asks Bolin as he looks back toward the number of people behind him.

"The Equalist convoy that was taking everyone to Amon was attacked by the United Forces. They got us out and lead us here for safety." Bolin says and he turns and begins to walk to the crowd. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Bolin leads them to a group of men stationed away from the others, all dressed in red uniforms. They turn and face them as they approach and Bolin motions to one of the men in the front.

"Mako, Korra, meet General Iroh. He's the one who saved us, and lead us here." Bolin says and the General extends his hand, greeting both of them.

"You must be Bolin's brother and friend. It's good to see you're alright." He says.

"Thanks," Mako says, giving the General a firm shake. He looks at the table the men were gathered around and points to it. "Can I ask what you're doing?"

"We've been trying to track the Equalists movements based on reports we've been getting the last few weeks." Iroh says spreading his hands over the various maps on the table. "We haven't been able to get a solid lead for a while, not since our scout disappeared-"

"Sir!" a shout comes from the tunnel and Tenku comes running out.

"Sir, they've made it. The Equalists found the base; they're almost at the tunnels!" Tenku says breathlessly, leaning over himself. A gasp echoes throughout the cave and everyone looks at General Iroh with fear and worry etched on their faces. Iroh steps forward to address them.

"Everyone! We don't have much time; I need all the earthbenders to start taking the women and children out through the western tunnels. Block off when you go through so you aren't followed. As for the rest of you, I need any able-bodied firebenders to come with me to the main tunnel. We'll try to give everyone some time, and hopefully dwindle the Equalist numbers along the way."

Iroh stops speaking and the entire group starts to move, following his instruction. Bolin touches Korra on the arm, telling her to come with him and she starts to follow when she remembers Mako. Turning around, Mako is looking to a group of firebenders bunched together near the entrance.

"Mako," Korra says. "You can't go."

He sighs.

"I have to, Korra. You go with Bolin, he'll keep you safe."

"No." Korra says with defiance. "I'll go with you. I can fight to."

"That's not a good idea; you're a waterbender, Korra. A healer. We'll need you after the battle, to patch up anyone who's wounded." Mako steps up to Korra and places his hands on her shoulder. "I might need you. So stay low for me, okay?"

Korra takes a deep breath, then exhales in a sigh.

"Promise not to do anything reckless, you hear?" Korra says and she tries to play it cool, tries to smile but it's shaking on her lips and she looks down. Mako lifts her chin up to look into her eyes and then he wraps his arms around her for a hug.

"I'll be fine." He whispers. "I always am."

He pulls away from the hug and looks to Bolin, who has been standing there watching.

"Stay safe, Bolin." He says. Bolin walks up to him and puts a hand roughly on his shoulder.

"I will. Korra too." And then Bolin embraces Mako in a huge bear-hug before he hears himself being called. He motions to Korra and she follows him. Mako watches as they disappear into the dark tunnels, then he heads for the entrance. His footsteps seem to echo in the dirt, even though there's a torrent of noise around him.

He hopes he'll see them again.

-.-

It's quiet at first, there's only the sound of shuffling feet, the crack and rumble of the earth as Bolin and the other earthbenders lift up their huge walls, blocking the way behind them. It's quiet, and also very, frighteningly dark. Some of the children whimper, clinging to their mothers in the darkness and Korra has to walk with her arms out in front of her, searching for Bolin. He holds out his hand and she finds it eventually, feeling his big calloused ones in hers. They stop for a moment, regaining their strength, breathing silently, surrounded by a black void.

Then the shaking begins and there's a sound, faint and muffled by the rock, beating through the earth like a tapping, and the crack of thunder. Korra feels Bolin's hand tighten on hers, and she does the same, trying not to think about with the cracks of thunder echoing through the earth there is also the faint sound of screaming behind them. The earthbenders start digging again. Bolin hopes he can block out the noise with the earth.

"Bolin." He hears Korra say next to him, her voice a whisper.

"What is it?" Bolin asks and he can feel Korra touch his face, trying to find the side of his head. He can feel the warmth of her breath on his skin as she whispers;

"I need you to take me back."

He stops bending and turns to her.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm doing that. Mako said-"

"Mako might be hurt, or worse." Korra quickly says. The earth rumbles ahead of them as the tunnel is expanded, shifting forward to get them through. "Please Bolin; I need to go to him. See if he's alright."

"I…" his voice dies in his throat. "I can't-"

"Bolin. Please. Do it for Mako. I'm the only one who will be able to heal him if he's hurt." She touches his arm and gives it a squeeze, begging him to help her. "I'll find him and we'll come right back. I promise."

"Bolin?!" a voice calls through from the front of the tunnel. "Where are you? We need you up here!"

"I can't leave here; they need me to get these people out." Bolin says and he stands there for a moment, thinking. Finally he sighs. "I can get you out but I don't know where Mako is. Or the Equalists."

"I'll find him. I always do." Korra replies.

"Okay." He says and he removes her hand from him and faces toward the side of the tunnel. In a swift motion, he creates a smaller tunnel, leading out into the forest. "That should get you as far as the forest; you might have to search around for the entrance."

"Okay. Thanks Bolin." Korra says and she hugs him tightly. Bolin rests his chin on her shoulder, leaning his head onto her ear.

"Good luck." He whispers. "I'll see you on the other side."

She runs into the tunnel.

-.-

Her eyes hurt as she exits the tunnel. The sun is shining bright overhead and Korra looks around, trying to make sense of the place she's in. She takes a left, walking to the place she thinks the entrance might be. When she stumbles across the body of an Equalist, the scent of burning flesh coming from him, she knows she's close.

She wonders away from the mountain, looking for Mako. After walking a few yards from the entrance, she turns around, readying to look elsewhere.

Then she sees it – a trail of bright red cloth on the ground, wrapping around the base of a tree. She follows it, and finally finds him a few trees away leaning at the base of thick tree. He's silent and still, not even moving to the sound of her footsteps. The grass growing around him is tall, bending under his weight. She sees the sight of red on green – and runs.

"Mako!" she calls out, digging her knees in the dirt as she goes to his side. She bends the water out of the grass and leaves around them and holds it too his body. His chest is dark red and full of tiny, rough holes that seem to go right through him. She hates the sight of it and there's a feeling gnawing at her stomach, like a rock being dropped into it after falling a thousand feet.

Her hands glow with the water, healing him but it's only a small amount. There's too much damage and she doesn't know what the extent of it is. Fighting back a sob she lowers her head onto his shoulder. His head remains drooped to the side, limp and unmoving.

Then she hears a groan and she gasps as he slowly lifts his face right in front of hers. He squints, wincing through the pain; his teeth grinding against each other as he finally see her.

"Korra?" he says with a rasping voice. "What are yo – what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you, you dope." She replies and his lips rise a tiny bit, like he was trying to smile and she smiles too, happy that he is alive. Then he shifts his weight and nearly falls over. Her hands press into his chest and he cries out in pain.

"Hold still!" Korra says, trying not to hurt him further. "You're really hurt. You'll bleed faster if you move around."

Mako coughs and he inhales; his breath shaking and low. He gasps for breath that is no longer there, his lungs are too shallow, too thick with blood and Mako can see dark spots in his eye, floating in front of Korra's face. He leans his head back on the tree, and closes them.

"Don't… worry." He says slowly. "I'll be… fine."

"Of course you will." Korra says and she leans in, concentrating on his wounds. "I'm here. You'll be fine."

He swallows a thick string of spit in his mouth that he thinks might be blood. The taste of iron is so strong and everything smells like it.

He give a light laugh and tilts his head to her, blood flows down the corner of his mouth and he swallows, rough and forced, thick liquid down his dry throat, tasting of iron. He opens his eyes slightly, looking into hers. Her eyes are sparkling, bright blue against the smoke-ridden backdrop of the mountain, or at least he thinks it's the mountain, his eyes are fading with a growing number of dark spots across what good vision he possesses; his brain is dying from the lack of air. He can feel it coming, slowly.

It can't end like this - not this easily.

"Hey, hey." He says, gasping with short shallow breathes and he lifts his hand into the air, searching for hers and she reaches out and takes it; their fingers entwined and their nails, short and dirty from travel scrap against their padded palms. It's a bit sharp, but it's a feeling that he's glad for and he rests his fingers in the curl of hers and breaths out "What were those things…? Say them again…"

_Click._

"Don't move."

Mako's eyes shoot open and he freezes. Korra does too, not moving a muscle but her eyes are wondering to the side, trying to see what is behind her. But Mako knows and he snarls at the Equalist standing in front of him. He's just a foot solider, wearing nothing more than a blood-soaked chiblocking uniform. He's holding his hand out, pointing something at Korra but Mako can't tell what it is anymore. The Equalist tilts, almost falling over before he catches himself, his foot scrapping in the dirt as he holds his arms steady.

"Don't move. Not one muscle." He says again. Korra holds one hand in front of her chest, lined with water that the Equalist cannot see. Her eyes are wide, afraid and wild. Her arm is shaking, tense with the urge to strike and Mako opens his mouth to stop her, to shout if he has too –

Then Korra moves her arm out, water shooting out towards the man. A deafening sound tears throughout the forest. Korra's aim is true and the water hits the man in the form of ice; piercing right through his neck. He falls over – dead and Mako watches as he falls and he breathes a sigh of relief –

But that's when Korra fall into his chest, her body heavy and he quickly brings his arms around her to catch her. Her weight presses against his chest and he can feel the cool of his blood soaking into his skin. He tries to push against her, to help her up.

"Korra…" he says in nothing more than a whisper to her ear. His hands reach upward, trying to find her underarms to lift her up. "Korra…"

He feels the warmth of liquid in his fingertips and stops. He stares ahead, his vision almost nothing now, and tries to breath.

"Korra?" he says again.

She won't respond. Mako wraps his arms around her chest, loose and dying limbs, barely keeping her up. Her head rolls forward like a rag doll and he leans his forward to rest on the top of her hair.

"I guess I'll see you in another life, huh?" he says to no one. He breathes in the scent of her hair and looks up, his chin on her head.

He looks through the trees, watching the bright blue of the sky and the golden glow of the sun.

There are no clouds.

**:Fin:**

_I am never kind to souls in my fics, am I? XD_

_Another really long fic. I'm not so sure about it, but it'll have to do. I'm surprised I got this done in time… ^^;_


End file.
